Poison
by Maddie Rose
Summary: "I want to kiss you, but I want it too much, I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, you're poison running through my veins" What really happened on the night of Tobi's eighteenth birthday. Havok/OC


**A/N: So…this is for all of you who wanted an Alex/Tobi lemon. This occurs at the end of Tobi's eighteenth party, when she and Alex…mysteriously vanish. Anyway, I hope it's tasteful enough and I hope you do review! Enjoy.**

**For maximum impact, I suggest listening to Poison by Groove Coverage.**

* * *

><p>"So, what's my present?"<p>

A suggestive smile had crossed Tobi's face as Alex turned away from closing the door to his room. Tobi's arms were folded across her chest as she observed him with a rather amused gleam in her eyes. Alex crossed over to her and draped his arms around her waist.

"When you said you wanted me…" Alex swallowed hard. "You're sure?"

Tobi's eyes were burning with a fierce intensity as she practically launched herself at Alex, her lips colliding with his. Alex staggered back and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his body. The taste of her lips on his drove him wild. She was his sweet addiction, and he could never have enough.

"Is this what you had in mind?" Tobi asked a little breathlessly as she pulled away, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

She was mocking him. Alex growled deep in his throat and grabbed Tobi by the shoulders, pressing her against the wall. He pressed his body against her and slammed his hands either side of her head. Tobi could feel the emotions raging through – the most prominent of which was pure, adolescent lust.

"Don't tease," Alex told her in a low, husky voice. He pressed hot kisses up her neck and Tobi bit her lip to restrain a moan as she tilted her head back to allow him more access to the slender column of her throat. Alex nibbled gently at the skin of her neck and Tobi thought she just might go crazy.

"I'm not the only one teasing," Tobi whispered. She leaned to kiss Alex passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She could feel how much he wanted her as his erection pressed against her.

"You drive me crazy," Alex hissed in her ear as he carried her across to his bed. It wasn't bad thing. In fact, it was an amazing thing. He lay Tobi down and raised his eyebrows. Tobi could feel the emotions radiating from her, from Alex. Their combined lust was too much for her to handle. She grabbed Alex and dragged him down with her.

"I want you," Tobi murmured, sending shivers down Alex's spine. He clambered on top of her, planting his hands either side of her head. For a moment he just stared down at her. Right now, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Her bronze hair was splayed around her, her cheeks flushed with excitement, her lips red from his fierce kisses…her green eyes shining.

Alex pressed his lips insistently to hers, and Tobi responded with enthusiasm. His tongue worked its way into her mouth and he nibbled at her bottom lip as Tobi's nimble hands tugged his shirt up and over his head. Her hands traced the planes of his chest, and then her fingers danced along his back.

Tobi's eyes nearly rolled back in her head as Alex peppered kisses down her neck, across her shoulder blades. He quickly managed to get rid of her shirt, and the bra quickly followed. Alex stared down at her and Tobi suddenly flushed, self-conscious.

"What?" she demanded.

"You're beautiful," Alex told her in a hoarse voice.

Tobi's smile lit up her whole face. Alex's hand moved up to grasp Tobi's breast, and she gasped in pleasure. Alex couldn't help but smile wickedly, before he lowered his head and his hot mouth worked at her nipple. Tobi cried out and arched her back, pressing herself further into him as his tongue continued to work its magic, while his hand caressed her other breast.

"So you like that, huh," Alex laughed breathily against her skin.

Tobi responded by reaching for Alex's belt buckle. He quickly fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a condom as she tugged his pants down, and he responded by doing the same to her. Alex raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked her, his heart racing.

Tobi nodded fervently. "Of course."

Alex leaned down and kissed Tobi sensually as he thrust into her. As he started building up an even pace, both of them moaned in pleasure. Alex showered Tobi's neck with heated kisses and she felt that the pure wave of emotions from both of them might overwhelm her. Tobi felt intoxicated by everything that was Alex, as he pried her thighs further apart to move deeper within her.

Her hands were everywhere, skating up his back and across his shoulders, burying themselves in his mess of blond hair. Alex responded by gripping Tobi by the hips, holding her in place as he continued to thrust into her.

Tobi felt like she was reached giddying heights, as though she was standing on the edge of a cliff and leaning over. Alex growled deep in his throat as he reached his climax and a few moments later, Tobi gave a cry of pleasure as she reached hers. It was like falling. Alex collapsed into her, burying his head into her neck.

He rolled off her and lay beside her, both of panting and covered in sweat. Tobi nestled into him, pressing herself into his chest. She could hear his heart beating, so fast. Alex responded by leaning across and kissing her forehead.

"I love you."

She looked up at him, a little astonished. At first, Alex was furious that he'd said the words flippantly, but then he knew he'd meant them when Tobi glanced back at him. He traced a finger down her cheek.

"That's good. Because I love you, too."


End file.
